Sunset di Tanah Anarki
by Drak Yagami
Summary: Kenapa kita tidak bisa hidup berdampingan? Kenapa orang harus bertarung? Apakah Dunia ini salah? Atau, apakah kita yang sebenarnya kecewa dengan Dunia yang tidak berjalan sesuai dengan angan. Dan memilih berpaling dan menyalakan? Bisakah kau jelaskan arti keberadaanku? Wahai yang tak memiliki nama


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspiration : Baside Me © stillewolfie**

**Sunset di Tanah Anarki © Drak Yagami**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Horor, Supranatural**

**Warn : typo bergentayangan, lagi malas buat ngecek ulang. Dan kata 'inggin' yang 'g' ganda [kebiasaan]**

•

Meskipun Dunia ini tidak berjalan sesuai keinginanku, aku akan tetap menjalani sebagaimana mestinya. Bahkan aku akan melawan hari hanya untuk dapat bertahan, menghadapi kehidupan yang tak pernah memihak padaku, dan tak akan menangisi semua kemalangan ini. Ku akan mencoba untuk berarti. Dan tak akan mati.

Drak Yagami

Setiap rasa angkuh yang melekat pada diri Manusia, memandang semua dengan tatapan rendah. Membiarkan apa yang terjadi di depan matanya, dan menganggap hal itu hanya perbuatan biasa. Masih menatap semua dengan tatapan baik baik saja, membutakan diri dengan kekacauan yang melanda ras mereka sendiri.

Bersembunyi sebisa mungkin dari gelapnya malam, bersembunyi dan berharap agar pagi cepat menghapus gelap.

Dari kejahatan malam.

Dari kejahatan Ghoul.

Xxxxx

Kedai kopi itu terletak di sudut distrik-20. Tersembunyi dalam tempat asri dan bayang tinggi gedung di sekitarnya. Banyak pengunjung yang datang silih berganti untuk menikmati kopi yang disajikan dan dirumorkan sangat enak. Tempat yang teduh dan suasana yang nyaman. Sangat cocok jika dijadikan tempat bersantai dari keseharian yang melelahkan.

Televisi kecil milik kedai itu, berbunyi keras memecah sunyi, banyak pasang mata yang melihat berita hari ini. Berbagai ekspresi tergambar dari mereka. Tapi, dari sekian banyak pasang mata yang melihat ke arah monitor tersebut. Satu dari banyak orang memilih menyendiri, dan terlihat mengembangkan sebuah koran.

Naruto menyeduh kopinya dengan pelan, menatap sekitarnya dengan pandangan lurus. Asap mengepul lambat di atas kopinya, ruangan ini cukup menyejukkan di tengah panasnya cuaca Tokyo siang hari ini. Tidak ada yang spesial, semua berjalan seperti biasanya. Bahkan berita di koran pagi hari ini. Hambar.

"Ah..." Naruto, sedikit menunjukan ekspresi senang ketika melihat berita yang menarik minatnya. "Dua orang remaja, mengalami kecelakaan yang berujung maut, ketika akan melakukan hubungan intim?" dan matanya terus bergerak membaca kata-kata yang tertera di sana.

"Wah, si wanita tewas tertimpa reruntuhan. Sedangkan si pria selamat... sayang sekali, padahal aku lebih berharap sebaliknya."

Cukup lama waktu yang dibuang Naruto hanya untuk membaca koran hari itu, senyum aneh masih terkembang di wajahnya membaca kelanjutan berita itu. Dan mencari berita selanjutnya yang sekiranya menarik. "Dan apa ini? Khasus pencurian kotak amal oleh Ghoul? Sejak kapan Ghoul peduli dengan uang? Dan ini... pencurian celana dalam? Dan lagi-lagi saksi mata mengatakan, Ghoul pelakunya? Busetdah.." entah kenapa pemuda itu mengerutu sendiri. "Kenapa ngak sekalian saja Ghoul dilaporkan telah mencuri sendal?"

"A-ano.."

"Ya.." Naruto berhenti sejenak dan menoleh kesumber suara, dengan wajah ceria dia mendapat seorang gadis bersurai biru dengan costume ala maid menghampirinya dengan tersipu malu. Cute. "Ada apa?"

"A-no.." dengan wajah sedikit memerah, gadis itu menghampiri Naruto. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari lawan bicara. Gadis itu menunjuk kearahnya, atau lebih tepat kearah korang yang sedang dibacanya. "Koran yang anda baca itu sudah lewat sekitar enam hari yang lalu. Koran yang sekarang—" perkataan gadis itu terpotong ketika suara bel berbunyi, pertanda ada tamu yang datang.

"Touka-chan," seorang pemuda dengan surai hitam, datang dan masuk dengan sebuah koran yang sepertinya terlihat baru. Dilihat dari pakaian yang dikenakan sepertinya dia juga pegawai di cafe ini. "Ini koran hari ini.."

"Terimakasih, Kaneki"

Dan Naruto, dia jangan ditanya. Dia hanya bisa terdiam dengan mulut menganga. Melihat kenyataan yang ada.

"Ini koran barunya, eh-?" apapun yang ingin dia sampaikan sepertinya harus dia tahan.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja?"

Bahkan Touka tak tau harus berbuat apa, saat Kaneki... temannya terlihat sedikit melambaikan tangannya di depan pelangan yang terdiam membeku di depannya.

Sweatdrop.

Drak Yagami

Kaneki, seperti biasa melakukan hal yang sama dalam waktu yang berlalu. Seperti pelanggan yang silih berganti datang dan pergi. Seperti itu juga pekerjanya dalam memberikan pelayanan juga tidak akan berhenti. Membersihkan meja, berusaha menjaga agar setiap meja tidak terkena debu. Dan mendatangi pelangan dengan senyum di wajah saat mereka memesan.

Sebuah televisi masih berbunyi dengan keras, menyanpaikan berita hari ini. cukup banyak yang menyimak dengan serius, sebagian berbisik dengan wajah yang menunjukan ketidak tenangan. Sebagian lagi lebih memilih diam dan tidak terlalu ambil pusing, dan sebagian kecil terlihat cukup meminum kopi yang disediakan dengan tak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah senang.

"Wah, para CCG mempertebal personil di bagian distrik-20?" seorang pemuda bersurai jinga. Menatap layar monitor televisi dengan wajah serius. "Apa kau tau kenapa Kaneki?" dan pandangannya dengan cepat mengalih, menuju Kaneki yang terlihat serius mengelap meja.

Kaneki menghentikan sejenak aktifitasnya dan beralih menatap pemuda itu yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya. Ralat! Sahabat masa kecilnya. Ikut sejenak mengikuti dengan melihat monitor tersebut, dia kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah aku tak tau?"

"Ah... ku kira kau yang lebih pintar dari ku ini mengetahui lebih banyak?" hide mengelengakan kepalanya dan memberikan tatapan kecewa yang dibuat-buat. "Aku kecewa, kau tau.."

"Jangan menatapku, seperti itu.." Kaneki, tersenyum dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang sempat tertunda. "Lagian aku bukan Tuhan yang mengetahui segalanya."

Hide hanya diam dengan wajah masam. Mengalihkan pandangannya, dia menatap sebuah kopi yang terhidang untuknya dengan pandangan kurang minat. "Lalu?" Hide kembali membuka suara, mencoba kembali menatap Kaneki yang berada tak jauh darinya. "Bagaimana kencanmu dengan gadis yang menjadi incaranmu?" Pemuda bersurai jingga itu tersenyum, seraya memutar-mutar gelas kopi yang ada di tangannya. "Aku penasaran sudah sampai sejauh mana hubungan kalian."

Namun Kaneki hanya diam, pemuda itu menghela nafas dan mencoba untuk menatap kearah yang lain. Hal yang membuat pandangan Hide menyipit, pemikirannya segera menangkap bahwa ada yang tak beres dari sahabat baiknya ini.

"Dia menolaku.." Keneki menatap Hide dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, meski sedikit gugup dengan tatapan tajam Hide yang tak kunjung hilang. Namun dia membiarkannya, kebohongan menutupi kebohongan yang lain. "Kau benar, dia terlalu tinggi untukku."

Grep.

Kaneki sedikit terkejut ketika Hide mengengam bahunya erat. Sebuah raut wajah ane bisa dia lihat dari sahabat jingganya itu. "Tenang saja sobat, aku tau rasa sakit yang kau alami." Entah atau apa, yang jelas dalam pandangannya aura sekitar Hide berubah menjadi kabut-kabut putih dan cahaya yang tersorot dari atas. Seperti orang suci yang baru saja mendapat Ilham dari Tuhan. "Aku pernah merasakannya, bagaimana ketika seorang wanita cantik menolakmu."

Hide tersenyum lebar kearah Kaneki, menyebapkan blik-blik aneh terlihat dari pandangan pemuda itu. Hide mengacungkan jempol. "Kau datang ketempat yang tepat."

..

..

Pria tua itu berdiri di balik meja yang biasa digunakan sebagai tempat untuk membuat kopi yang akan dipesan oleh para pelangan. Dengan telaten tangan tua yang dibalut kulit keriput itu, memutar-mutar teko tempat air panas. Asap mengambang dan bau kopi tercium jelas dari sana.

Dan kegiatannya terhenti ketika dia melihat kejanggalan dari salah satu pegawainya. "Ada apa, Touka-chan?" dengan senyum kebapakan, dia mencoba untuk mencari tau masalah apa yang sedang didera pegawainya itu.

Sesaat pandangan mereka bertemu, namun Touka mengambil nafas berat sebelum mengeluarkannya. Melangkah, dia mendekat kepada Manager yang masih menunggu berita darinya. "Entah, tapi aku merasa CCG sudah mulai mencurigai tempat ini."

Yoshimura masih dengan senyumannya. Pria tua itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda itu. "Kenapa kau terlalu yakin begitu?"

"Anda tidak lihat berita hari ini?" bisa dia lihat gadis itu melebarkan matanya, mencoba untuk memberi pandangan seram padanya yang tak akan berefek apa-apa. "Para Merpati itu, mulai merapat ke distrik ini. Pasti ada yang mereka cari, mereka pasti mencari si pemakan rakus itu." Touka sedikit mengecilkan suaranya di ujung, takut apa yang seharusnya. Tidak boleh diketahui sebagian pelangannya tersebar luas.

Yoshimura, meletakan sebuah cangkir kopi hitam di atas mapan, sebelum salah satu pegawainya mengambil kopi buatannya dan mengantarkan kopi itu pada pelangan yang memesan. "Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku Touka-chan." Yoshimua tersenyum dengan aura kebapakan yang kental. "Apa yang membuatmu yakin, bahwa CCG sudah bergerak kemari?"

"Seorang pemuda aneh yang mebaca koran." Touka memberikan pandangan tajam dan lurus. Mencoba menyampaikan maksudnya, betapa khawatirnya dia saat ini. "Dia pelangan yang baru datang kemari, walau berita hari ini kita tayangkan. Dia lebih tertarik dengan berita lama yang ada di koran. Dan anehnya dia tetap membaca berita itu walau, berita itu sudah usang."

"Lanjutkan."

"Kurasa dia tertarik dengan khasus kematian [Kecelakaan] yang terjadi pada Rize." Setelah Touka berkata demikian, pandangannya beralih pada Kaneki dan Hide yang sedari tadi sibuk membahas hal lain yang tak dia tau apa itu.

"Apa dia membawa koper?" Yoshimura mencoba untuk memberikan pertanyaan sekaligus bantahan agar pegawainya ini tidak terlalu khawatir. Dan melihat gelengan dari lawan bicaranya, dia hanya tersenyum dengan mata tertutup. "Aku paham, tapi kau terlalu khawatir Touka-chan."

"Mungkin―"

Belum sampai perkataan itu selesai, bel kembali berbunyi pertanda adanya pelangan yang datang masuk. Pintu terbuka dan semua pandangan sejenak beralih menatap siapa yang akan masuk. Dan balik bayang pintu dua siulet tercipta, semakin pekat dan semakin jelas. Dua sosok yang datang itu.

Ibu dan anak perempuannya.

Drak Yagami

"Jangan pernah coba menyentuhnya lagi. Berengsek!" pemuda itu, dengan mudah menghantamkan kepala orang yang di depannya dengan kasar. Retakan tercipta saat itu juga, namun pemuda itu terus menjambak rambut bewarna biru milik orang di depannya. Dan sekali lagi menghantamkan kepala orang itu dengan keras. Tidak peduli dan terus seperti itu. "Atau aku akan memaksamu memakan apa yang kau sebut kotoran kuda, seumur hidupmu. No. 673 Shuu Tsukiyama."

Dan dengan santai, dia melempar pria berambut biru itu sampai terpental bebeapa meter dari tempat dia berdiri. Naruto masih berdiri di sana, sebelum berbalik dengan tanpa rasa bersalah. Meninggalkan orang yang baru saja dia 'tegur' tergeletak begitu saja.

Tangannya kembali berusaha mengenggam koper yang sempat dia jatuhkan, dan menepuk nepuk koper tersebut sebentar. Dan lalu. Sesaat, tatapan mereka bertemu. Naruto memasang ekspresi dingin saat kembali menangkap bagaimana gadis di depannya tiba-tiba lansung menundukkan wajahnya.

Namikaze Naruko, adik kembarnya yang lahir dua menit sesudah dia. Selalu penakut, begitu lemah, mudah percaya dengan orang lain, kikuk, mudah gugup. Dan kelemahan kelemahan yang lain, yang membuatnya sangat mudah di incar.

Dan tentunya bukan Manusia.

"Aroma yang wangi yang menunggu untuk ku hirup." Suara samar, dengan nafas yang memburu memasuki pendengeran Naruto. Berbalik saat itu juga dia masih bisa melihat si Gourmet berengsek yang sudah mengincar adiknya, beberapa kali mencoba bangkit. "Kulit lembut dan halus, yang sangat ingin ku jilat dan ku hisap. dang—"

Ucapan itu terpotong, ketika kepala pria itu membentur tanah dengan keras. Sebuah kaki berbalut sepatu bot berada di atas dan menginjak kepalanya.

"Jilat kelamin orang sana, dasar Anjing!" Naruto, yang entah sudah kapan. Berdiri di depan Tsukiyama dan menginjak kepala Ghoul itu berulang kali.

Setelah puas dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Pemuda itu melangkah menjahui Ghoul gila tersebut. Dia tidak bisa membunuh Gourmet berengsek itu saat ini, tapi saat ini apa yang ada di dalam kopernya sedang meminta untuk diperbaiki di markas cabang.

"Ma-maaf..kan aku... nii-san.."

"Kau seharusnya sadar, Naruko." Naruto mengambil nafas dalam sebelum membuangnya kasarr. Dan tatapannya masih sama. "Kau itu lemah, mudah untuk diincar."

Naruko menghela nafas, kedua tangannya yang kini memengang kantong belanjaan sedikit bergetar. "A-Aku tau kok.."

"Kalau kau sudah tau, kenapa kau mau mengikuti si Berengsek ini sampai kesini, hn?" naruto berbicara dengan intonasi naik, pandangannya sedikit bergerak ke belakang dan memandang Tsukiyama. Yang masih tak sadarkan diri. "Kalau aku tidak datang, aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadi padamu."

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-nii... ku-kuira dia―"

"Jangan beri aku alasan apapun!" Naruto berjalan perlahan mendekati adik kembarnya. Menarik sarung tangannya sendiri dan kemudian menggigit jari telunjuknya keras. Darah mengalir deras dari sana. "Ini, makan tanganku! Aku tak mau orang lain panik ketika melihat matamu."

Naruko, menutup kedua matanya. Sebelum kembali membukanya secara perlahan, dengan lembut dia meraih tangan kanan kakaknya dan memasukan jari telunjuk itu kedalam mulutnya. Menjilat dan menghisap darah kakaknya dengan pelan dan sesekali menguat dibeberapa bagian. Mencoba sesekali mengesekan jari itu di sela-sela giginya. Dan perlahan mulai mengigit jari tangan itu dan menarik dangingnya kasar.

Sedangakan Naruto. Dia hanya diam ketika adiknya mulai secara perlahan menghisap darahnya, dia tidak merasakan sakit saat adiknya mencoba sedikit memakan jari telunjuk yang terjebak dalam mulut adiknya. Dia hanya membiarkannya. Bahkan ketika adiknya beralih pada jari selanjutnya... dia hanya membiarkan.

Secara perlahan dia bisa melihat satu dari dua mata adiknya yang bewarna hitam dengan bola mata merah. Mulai menunjukan kenormalan, bola mata itu mulai memutih. Dan iris mata merah itu secara perlahan mulai berubah ke wana yang semestinya. Biru jernih.

"Kita pulang.." Naruto berjalan melewati Naruko, berjalan pelan menyusuri gang kecil. Dan berjalan kearah rumah mereka. "Kau bisa memakanku sepuasnya di rumah nantinya. Tapi sisakan beberapa bagian tubuhku."

"Uhm," Naruko mengangguk dengan pelan dan mengikuti kakaknya dari belakang tanpa suara. Ia menatap punggung lebar kakaknya. Rabut jabrik kuning yang mencuat-cuat keatas dan tidak pernah disisir. Kulitan yang diwarisi dari ayah mereka, serta postur tinggi mereka yang kini berbeda jauh. Berbanding tebalik dengan Naruko yang rambut pirang panjang dan terawat. Kulit tanpa cacat seperti sang ibu, dengan badan pendek seta kekuatan yang berbeda jauh dari Naruto. Meskipun dia bukan Manusia. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. "Kakak jadi besar ya..." gumannya pelan, berharap Naruto tidak mendengar, dan kalaupun mendengar, mungkin Naruto tak akan terlalu peduli.

Tapi..

Senyum itu memudar, seiring berjalannya dia mengikuti kakaknya. Tatapan yang berubah menjadi kesedihan, saat memandang punggung kakaknya, yang seakan semakin mengelap dan jauh.

'Tapi dia tidak sayang lagi padaku..'

**Dan bersambung.**

Mungkin cerita ini sedikit atau malah sangat aneh. ah~ maafkan saya, saya baru kembali ke Dunia tulis menulis ini, soal typo saya serakan kepada para readers.

Ah.. saya tidak tau bagaimana mengatakannya. Yang terpenting yang mesti kalian ingat saya, melakukan ini hanya sebagai janji atas tantangan yang telah saya kibarkan kepada **El-Namikaze no Baka (uke rider) **dan** kristoper21.**

Dan kepada elu, Bara coeg :v, Aji sang dewa bokep #DiInjekAji dan teman-teman solmed yang sudah mengetahui. Minta tangapan kalian ya.

Saya tidak tau, ini hanya apa yang terlintas di kepala saja**. Saya sedikit sibuk, les dan persiapa ujian sana sini. Tolong maklumi kegiatan anak kelas 3 Sma, yang sudah di ujung tanduk dengan UN dan sebangsanya. Jadi tolong mengerti. Dan ditambah berbagai ketakutan kegagalan, yang membuat saya gila.**

Dan sekali lagi juga saya mengucapkan terimakasih kepada author **stillewolfie **yang menjadi inspirasi dan mengijinkan saya untuk menggunakan beberapa paragraf dari ficnya untuk saya pakai..

Ah~ ngomong ngomong soal DayWalkers yang tak kunjung update.

Di sini saya ingin menjelaskan, bahwa saat ini saya sedang mengalami kebuntuan ide dengan chapter depan. Saya tau saya pernah menjanjikan chap DayWalkers pada para pembaca, setelah saya mengupdate Fic MFAD tetapi saya menyesal telah memberi janji. Pada proses pembuatannya saya sudah hampir 15x menulis ulang chapter itu karena tidak merasa puas.

Kalian boleh percaya atau tidak percaya, itu adalah hak kalian. Tetapi tolong mengerti kondisi saya saat ini

Tapi saya tidak lari, saya tetap mengusahakan fic-fic saya update. Walau itu akan sangat lama. Dan kalian boleh membenci saya karna hal ini. Itu hak kalian.

**Dan ini merupakan awal Drak Yagami menginjakan kakinya di FFn kembali.**

Dan menyangkut soal DayWalkers, walaupun tak bisa janji. Saya akan memfokuskan perhatian saya untuk membuat chap itu selama satu minggu ini. Ini semua demi membayar hutang saya. Lagi pula, TO dan Mid semester sudah berakhir, berakhir dengan nilai yang mengecewakan... walau lulus, nilai saya bukan sesuatu yang dapat dibanggakan.

**Drak Yagami**


End file.
